vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Фаленопсис Люддеманна
| wikispecies = Phalaenopsis lueddemanniana | commons = Phalaenopsis lueddemanniana }} Фаленопсис ЛюддеманнаРусское название этого вида используется в книге Черевченко Т.М. Тропические и субтропические орхидеи. – Киев: Наукова думка, 1993. ( ) — эпифитное трявянистое растение семейства Орхидные. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название Phalaenopsis lueddemanniana. Синонимы * Polychilos lueddemanniana (Rchb.f.) Shim, 1982 * Phalaenopsis lueddemanniana var. delicata Rchb.f., 1865 * Phalaenopsis lueddemanniana var. ochrata Rchb.f., 1865 * Phalaenopsis lueddemannii Náves in F.M.Blanco, 1880 * Phalaenopsis lueddemanniana f. delicata (Rchb.f.) O.Gruss & M.Wolff, 2007 * Phalaenopsis lueddemanniana f. ochracea (Rchb.f.) O.Gruss & M.Wolff, 2007 Естественные вариации * * * * * * * * * * Биологическое описание Моноподиальный эпифит средних размеров. Стебель укороченный, полностью скрыт листьями. Корневая система хорошо развита, корни гладкие, длинные, ветвящиеся. Листьев 5-8. Листья овальные, продолговатые, парные, жесткие, длиной 10-25 см, шириной 5-10 см. Цветонос длиной до 35 см, появляется от основания стебля, поникающий, несет 2-7 цветков одновременно. Цветы диаметром 4,5-6 см, обладают приятным сильным ароматомPhalaenopsis lueddemanniana в культуре, восковые, белого цвета с красивыми поперечными фиолетово-пурпуровыми или каштановыми черточками в нижней части, и с коричневыми кончиками. Губа белая с пурпурным налётом и ярко-жёлтыми метками. Цветки раскрываются поочерёдно в течение длительного времени, каждый цветок держится 25-30 дней. Цветы сильно изменчивы в деталях окраски и формы отдельных частей. Сезон цветения - с весны до начала осени. Распространение, экологические особенности Филиппины. Эпифит на ветвях и стволах деревьев во влажных тропических лесах на высотах от 0 до 100 метров над уровнем моря. Минимальная и максимальная температура воздуха (день\ночь) в Маниле: Январь — 23-30\14-22°С Февраль — 23-30\14-22°С Март — 23-31\17-23°С Апрель — 23-33\18-23°С Май — 24-34\18-24°С Июнь — 25-34\18-25°С Июль — 25-33\18-25°С Август — 25-31\18-25°С Сентябрь — 25-31\18-25°С Октябрь — 25-31\18-25°С Ноябрь — 24-31\16-24°С Декабрь — 23-31\15-23°С Относительная влажность воздуха — 60-93%. Цветет весной-летом. История Назван в честь французского селекционера Ф.Люддемана получившего первое цветение этого вида в культуре в 1865 году. Впервые введен в культуру садоводческой фермой Лоу и К° в 1864 г., владелец которой, Э.Клэптон, принял растение за Phalaenopsis equestris. В культуре Температурная группа - тёплаяна сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia. Освещение - тень, полутень. Хорошо растет и цветет под полностью искусственным освещением. Относительная влажность воздуха — 65-80%. Обязателен перепад температур день/ночь около 8°С. В период активной вегетации полив обильный. Субстрат всегда должен быть всегда слегка влажным. Переизбыток воды вызывает бактериальные и грибковые заболевания. Зимой имеет слабо выраженный период покоя. В это время подкормки прекращают, полив значительно сокращают. Посадка в горшок или корзинку. В качестве субстрата используют смесь из кусочков коры хвойных деревьев средней фракции (1-3 см), сфагнум, перлит, древесный уголь. При содержании в условиях высокой относительной влажности воздуха возможна посадка на блок. Пересаживают раз в 2-3 года, после окончания цветения, когда субстрат начинает разлагаться. После пересадки ратение не поливают несколько дней. Часто дает "деток" на старых цветоносах (особенно при относительно высоких ночных температурах). Когда корни "детки" достигают более 5 см, ее отрезают вместе с кусочком цветоноса и отсаживают. Отцветшие цветоносы не следует удалять пока они не засохнут, т.к. на них может происходить повторное цветение. Первичные гибриды (грексы) * Adyah Prapto - lueddemanniana х javanica (Atmo Kolopaking) 1981 * Ambomanniana - amboinensis х lueddemanniana (Fredk. L. Thornton) 1965 * Borneo Star - bellina х lueddemanniana (Paul Lippold) 2006 * Dreieich Star - lueddemanniana х bastianii (P. Lippold) 2006 * El Tigre - cornu-cervi х lueddemanniana (John H Miller) 1964 * Elizabeth Todd - sumatrana х lueddemanniana (Fort Caroline Orchids Inc.) 1970 * Freed's Malibu Fascination - lueddemanniana х pallens (Freed) 2004 * Hermione - lueddemanniana х stuartiana (Veitch) 1899 * Hymen - lueddemanniana х mannii (Veitch) 1900 * Joey - gigantea х lueddemanniana (Fort Caroline Orchids Inc. (Dr Henry M Wallbrunn)) 1973 * John Seden - amabilis х lueddemanniana (Veitch) 1888 * Joy Micholitz-Ludde - micholitzii х lueddemanniana (Peter Lin (Wu)) 2007 * Lucata - lueddemanniana х fuscata (Fredk. L. Thornton) 1967 * Luedde-violacea - lueddemanniana х violacea (Veitch) 1895 * Mahinhin - equestris х lueddemanniana (John H Miller) 1957 * Minuet - lueddemanniana х parishii (Dr Henry M Wallbrunn) 1976 * Mrs. J. H. Veitch - lueddemanniana х sanderiana (Veitch) 1899 * Pierrot - aphrodite х lueddemanniana (John H Miller) 1961 * Philippine Fireworks - philippinensis х lueddemanniana (P. Lippold) 2006 * Pulcia - pulchra х lueddemanniana (Alain Brochart (Klinge Orch.)) 2004 * Rasa Veniana - venosa х lueddemanniana (H. Wihardjo) 1985 * Regnier - lueddemanniana х schilleriana (A. Regnier) 1922 * Spica - fasciata х lueddemanniana (W Vernon Osgood (L. B. Kuhn)) 1969 * Sunfire - lindenii х lueddemanniana (John H Miller) 1964 * Tigerette - lueddemanniana х mariae (Hausermann's Orchids Inc) 1974 * Triayu Maharani - modesta х lueddemanniana (Atmo Kolopaking) 1984 * Wцssner Luedde-Sin - inscriptiosinensis х lueddemanniana (Franz Glanz) 1991 Литература * Christenson, E. A. 2001. Phalaenopsis: a monograph. (Monog Phalaenopsis) 132–134. * Fessel H, Luckel E, Roth J, 1999, Phalaenopsis lueddemanniana var. ochracea und ihre gelben, gestrelften Verwandten von den Philippinen. Orchidee 50. (5): 081-085 * Motte B de, 1994, Phalaenopsis lueddemanniana (Rchb. f.), syn.: P. luddemanni Boxall ex Naves Novis. Orchideeen no.1. 18-19 * Holle de Raeve A van, 1990, Phalaenopsis lueddemanniana. Schlechteriana 1. (2): 67-70 * Anon., 1975, petites Orchidees pour le debutant. Orchidophile, no. 20. 460 - 463 * (Vermeulen P), 1974, Phalaenopsis lueddemanniana Rchb. f. Orchideeen 36. (3): 69 * Miller J, 1974, Notes on the distribution of Phalaenopsis in the Philippines - with a useful climate summary: part 1. Phalaenopsis lueddemanniana and the miniature species most often confused with it. Orchid Dig. 38. (4): 139-141 Ссылки * фотографии, гибриды, варитеты на сайте phals.net * на сайте Especes de Phalaenopsis * на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * на сайте GRIN Примечания Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии